1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance information notification apparatus in a communication network system such as a mobile communication network system and a general telephone network system, a communication network system and a guidance information notification method, and in particular to a guidance information notification apparatus in a communication network system, for notifying a guidance message in a native language understandable to an originator in a communication service to a fixed telephone set or a mobile telephone set, a communication network system and a guidance information notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, it is a common service to announce a guidance message to a fixed telephone set or a mobile telephone set in a communication service, and a predetermined message is announced in a voice. For example, if a destination number is not used, a stereotyped message is announced in a voice, such as “The number you have reached is not in service.”
Prior-art guidance information notification apparatus of this type includes, for example, those described in the Patent Documents 1 to 4 described later.
The Patent Document 1 discloses the following. Various guidance announcement information (guidance messages) in the language or phrases understandable to a user is stored in a database on the communication network, and a guidance announcement corresponding to user information is sent to a car telephone set from this database. Furthermore, a guidance announcement is selectively switched for a car telephone set according to user information.
The Patent Document 2 discloses the following. When a particular number is dialed from a mobile telephone set, a switch apparatus changes the contents of priority language information (guidance message) associated with the particular number in a database. Thus, the language used for the guidance service can be changed from a mobile telephone since the priority language information corresponds to a talkie apparatus for announcing guidance in the language.
The Patent Document 3 discloses the following. When a user calls a base station using a wireless communication terminal unit, the base station sends general guidance information (guidance message) stored in a storage circuit to the terminal unit as a voice signal in response to the call signal. The user listens to the general guidance and selects a desired information item using a keyboard switch on the terminal unit. The base station then sends information for the selected item. The user listens to the information, and if there is another item to be selected, he repeats the above procedure again to obtain desired information.
The Patent Document 4 discloses the following. When an originator inputs a selection signal for selecting an announcement (guidance message) in a desired language by operating keys on a telephone set, an announcement corresponding to the selection signal is selected from announcements in multiple kinds of pre-registered languages and sent. Thus, any originator can easily receive a paging service in a desired language.
(Patent Document 1)
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116572 (Summary)(Patent Document 2)    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-216892 (Summary)(Patent Document 3)    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-313381 (Summary)(Patent Document 4)    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-289024 (Advantages of the Invention)
In the disclosure in the above Patent Document 1, however, a user must obtain guidance message information from a database with a particular user operation other than a normal origination operation and select a desired guidance message from the obtained information with a user operation.
In the disclosure in the above Patent Document 2, a user must obtain a desired guidance message by changing the contents of a guidance message in a database with a particular number to be specified by a user operation from a mobile telephone.
In the disclosure in the above Patent Document 3, a user must listen to general guidance and select a desired guidance item with a user operation. If there is another item to be selected, the user must select it again.
In the disclosure in the Patent Document 4, an originator must select a desired guidance message from multiple kinds of pre-registered guidance messages with a selection by a user operation.
That is, in the disclosure of any of the Patent Documents 1 to 4, a particular operation other than a normal origination operation is required from a user when he is notified of a guidance message in an understandable language, such as a native language, with a terminal unit. This is inconvenient to the user.
In the communication system according to any of the above Patent Documents 1 to 4, it is possible to make a call in multiple countries with the same telephone set through a roaming service. However, when a roaming service is provided, a call is made not via the network with which the user is under contract, and therefore the communication operator of the contract network is not involved. Therefore, the user cannot receive support from the communication operator when he is notified of the guidance message. This is inconvenient to the user.
The present invention has been made in consideration of these problems, and its object is to provide a guidance information notification apparatus in a communication network system, the apparatus enabling improvement of convenience to a user by dispensing with a particular operation other than a normal origination operation required when a user is notified of a guidance message with a terminal unit in an understandable language such as a native language and by enabling the user to receive support from a communication operator of the user s contract network even when a roaming service is provided, a communication network system and a guidance information notification method.